I'll Do Anything For You
by mclovin345
Summary: Its a couple of years after eggmans defeat when a new type of evil pops up for an extra chance to prevail. Since the old sonic team is out of commission, can their offsprings do the job. M rated lemons. PPL are free to use this story if they want pm me.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and friends in: Evil's Counterattack (recommended for adults because most lemons will occur after part 7)  
part one - A new hero for a new danger

the rain came down suddenly without warning in the Leaf Green  
zone. The rain was bitter and cold; people took shelter in factories   
and under shades. Twenty years had passed since robotnik's defeat,  
but the effects on the planet Mobious were still running. In summer   
large rain drops created extra large puddles of pools in the streets of   
the zone, in winter light snow fell and hail was frequent.

In the mist of the large rain a blue blur streaked on by, the  
sounds of huffs and puffs followed it. When it reached the outskirts   
of the zone it stopped to reveal a blue hedgehog named Sonic.

It waits for a moment while he caught his breath back.

"Damn, I use to be able to run twice that speed and twice that  
distance without even breaking a sweat!" he said.

He looked up at the rain clouds above they too were yellow. But   
this did not bother Sonic, he knew even though Robotnik was long gone  
the side effects would still be there. One day he knew Mobious would  
heal completely, but not in his lifetime. Besides he something else was on his mind.

He could feel trouble in the air. It made him shiver; he had never   
felt so helpless in his life before. He was a hero, he had to save   
lives, and it was his destiny. But the days of his youth were over; he wasn't the over keen fifteen years old anymore. He was thirty five  
now and he has responsibilities he never knew he ever have. 

Those years of peace had done wonders for his spirit, but not for his   
speed. But he knew there was still one last hope to save Mobious  
from the new danger approaching. He had only a short time to change   
the fate of Mobious. He had to train some one to take over his job.   
That person was Sonic Junior or 2nd (SJ for short!) his son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy and Sally sat down to repair a leather jacket in the front garden of   
their home. They could feel the danger in the air approaching too, but  
there was nothing they could do. In the past years long gone by, they   
would gladly have taken a stand against evil. But now they were   
wife's of sonic with two sons and a girl. Her and Sally's son's were Sonic 2nd sj for short and Ko. Their daughter name was Sally 2nd. But things were different now. Sonic had finally accepted Amy as his girl along with sally and they had secretly married, had hardcore sex with the two girls and moved to a quiet cut off village. Sonic was uneasy about the marriage at first until she gave birth to their first child SJ (which came a year and a half later after their hardcore sex). And Sally giving birth to his other son and his daughter

"SJ, its mended!" Amy yelled.

"I'm here!" said a male child's voice from behind.

Amy jumped, Turned round and laughed, trying to hide the deep fear   
growing inside her.

"Oh SJ you're just like your father when he was a boy" Sally said, but  
her words made her shiver deeply.

SJ was a splitting image of his father when he was young. He had   
blue spikes and been born with those cute green eyes Sonic had  
received from the fight with chaos. He even wore the same style of   
trainers like his father.

"She mended your jacket for you. But it needs washing so you can't   
wear it right now!" Sally said trying to show her son the dirt that had  
gathered in places.

"Oh, but I want to wear it now!" SJ moaned, unaware of what feelings   
were lurking inside his mothers.

"Don't worry; it'll be ready in-" As Amy tried to convine her son  
that everything was okay, blue streak came running up to the house. 

"Sonic, I'm glad your back dear safe and sound!" Amy said hugging her   
husband (she is saying that because she want hardcore sex from Sonic all night along with Sally).

"Not now Amy, I need to talk to SJ," he insisted pushing Amy away from him (instead she got of herself, but he accepted her asking for hardcore sex all night along with Sally at 9 o'clock p.m.).

He looked deeply into his son's eyes. Then he shivered, he could tell training him was going to be hard. SJ was not a fighter. But he had no choice. Amy noticed how deeply Sonic was looking at their 1st son. She backed off into the house to let them talk. To her shame a few tears of fear for SJ's safety rolled down her face (but smiled about the hardcore sex her, Sally, Sonic are having at 9 o'clock p.m.). (In case you are thinking Sally a boy, she is actually **A GIRL FOR CRYING THE FUCK OUT LOUD U DAMN WETBACKS!**)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They were not the only ones who had noticed the fear in the air. In   
the Marble Garden zone at a nice looking house, a two-tailed fox named Tails, stopped walking and suddenly looked up at the sky. A cold shiver ran down his back and he looked around. He was heading back to his county with his son Tails 2nd (A.K.A. nick named T2) which Cream gave birth to. The little two-tailed brown fox next to him was suddenly aware of his father's sudden stop and with curious eyes wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong dad?" the little fox asked.

"It nothing T2. Just the wind... seems... different" he   
replied.

"Tails, I getting the same felling too," Cream, said silently in Tails ear. 

He looked at his son. He had a confused expression on his face. " All I know is we and your mother are going to meet with Sonic today," said Tails.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure stood at the edge of cliff, lost and feeling sorry for   
himself. The figure was a creature known as an echidna. His name was Knuckles.

Unlike some of the others he had not been blessed with the same kind  
of luck as them in the last twenty years. It wasn't the same after Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders, for over twenty years. As the last one of his kind he was doomed to wonder the plains of Mobious forever, carrying an empty, broken heart and seven huge hunks of super and regular chaos emeralds in a big wooden chest. Everyday they both seemed to get heavier. Here is the reason why he has a broken heart.

Here's a Flashback when knuckles heart wasn't broken. 

Rouge was upset. She really couldn't understand why, but she was. And of course, it was because of Knuckles. She loved him, but was afraid of rejection. She knew he couldn't love her; she was a thief, tried stealing his precious emerald. She wanted so much to tell him she loved him, to hold him, to kiss those lips. But she was afraid. Feared held her back. It was unlike her to be afraid of anything.

She glanced up at the night sky on Angel Island. The stars were shinning the brightest they ever shown in ages. They twinkled in the sky as if teasing her. She sighed, turning away from the sky, thinking about that one echidna. He only cared for that stupid master emerald, and that was it. She turned around, ready to head home, and gasped. The one person that has been on her mind was standing a few feet away.

Knuckles had a soft smile on his face, looking up at the sky. "They're beautiful, aren't they? The stars." He started.

Rouge looked at him in confusion, what was he up to? She didn't respond. The red echidna glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.

Knuckles smirked, as he fully tore his eyes from the sky and made his way over to the bat. Rouge turned away from him and he sighed, "Rouge? Talk to me." He said gently as he touched her shoulder. She instantly stiffens, which confused Knuckles even more. "Rouge?"

Knuckles felt her inhale deeply before exhaling, but she remained silent.

Knuckles was getting a little worry now, "Rouge, please, talk to me?" He gently turned her around so that she could face him and was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes. "What's wrong…?" He greatly disliked seeing her like this. Why was she so sad? This wasn't like Rouge; something must really be bothering her.

The bat held her head low, staring at the ground, avoiding his purple orbs. Knuckles gently lifted her chin up, making her stare into his eyes. "Look at me, Rouge. Tell me what's wrong."

She couldn't break her face away; his beautiful eyes mesmerized her. Knuckles stared into her green depths. She was so beautiful. The way the light from the moon glazed into her eyes. Knuckles knew he loved her from the very first day she waltz into his life and threw his world upside-down. He was just slow into realizing it.

"Knuckles…" She whispered, still lost in his eyes.

He smiled; her voice was like music to his ears. "What is it, Rouge?"

She tightly closed her eyes thinking it was now or never to tell how she felt for him. Don't be a coward, Rouge! She reopened her eyes, "I…I…don't know what to say…I'm so confused. But I know one thing, Knuckles…"

"What's that?" He asked to be interested in anything she had to say.

She was nervous, he could tell. He lightly squeezed her hand, reassuring her that everything would be fine, willing her to continue.

She once again took a deep breath, "Knuckles…I have to say this, rather or not you feel the same. I-well, I…I love you. I've been in love with you for a while…I know you probably don't feel the same, I've hurt you, try to steal your emerald, among other things…. You couldn't possibly return my love…" There, she said it. She turned away in shame, only to have him pull her face back towards his, only a few inches away.

He smirked, "Nonsense, bat-girl." He gently pulled her face towards his, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Sweet, sensational, nothing could describe the kiss they shared. Once the kiss ended, Rouge stared at Knuckles in shock. "I love you; Rouge, no matter what you've done. The pass is behind us now, don't worry about it." He stroked her cheek with his large hand.

Rouge was overwhelmed. Knuckles felt the same? It was unbelievable, almost as if she was in a dream. But this couldn't be a dream. It was so real, Knuckles was real. His words were genuine, she could tell by the sound of his voice. She wanted to shout out to the world that someone actually loved her. Someone actually loved her…

She threw her arms around Knuckles, giving him another heartfelt kiss, deepening it further than their first one. Knuckles respond with as much velocity. After a few moments, they broke off for air. Rouge sighed in content. She has never been so happy in all her life. Knuckles felt equally the same. Rouge rested her head on his broad shoulder.

The red echidna slightly smiled; glad to have Rouge with him, finally. He glanced up at the sky, noticing something shooting by, he smoothly nudge Rouge, "Look, a shooting star." He pointed to the shooting star that flew by overhead, "Make a wish."

Rouge glanced at the star, than turned back to Knuckles, shaking her head, "What's the point, I already have my wish." She smiled at him.

He smirked, "Really now?"

She smirked back, feeling much better than she had earlier that night. She felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from her slim shoulders. She nodded, "All I ever wished for was someone like you."

Knuckles than turned serious as he softly took a step back from the bat he loved with all his heart. "Rouge…I know this maybe too soon…but I can't possibly wait much longer…I can't live without you any longer…"

Rouge looked at him with a raised eyebrow, what is he doing now? "Knuckles…?"

Knuckles knelt down on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box from somewhere; he took a deep breath, "Rouge, I've been rehearsing this for weeks, actually…And I really do love you, with all my heart…and I know this is kind of weird for me to be actually saying something like this, but Rouge, I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, and during the adventure on the ARK, I found myself falling for you. I must admit, it shocked me at first; actually it scared the hell out of me. I never felt this way before. It was all new to me." Taking another breath, he continued, "I'm sure you can probably guess where this is going, but…" He opened the velvet box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring. Nineteen beautiful round diamonds were clustered in a three-tiered in 14-karat white gold, resting upon a 14-karat yellow gold band, Rouge gasped at the magnificent of it, "Will you marry me?" He finally asked.

Rouge was in total and complete shock. She wanted to shout out yes, but her voice wouldn't come to her. Knuckles started to get a little nervous when she didn't say anything. Why wasn't she answering?

Rouge finally got a hold of herself and threw her arms around Knuckles, shouting out, "Yes, Knuckles! I'll marry you!"

Knuckles grinned like a madman and placed the ring on her left ring finger. "Good. I thought you were going to say otherwise."

Rouge shook her head, staring at the ring, "Where did you get this ring from?"

"I got it custom made, just for you. You do like it, don't you…?"

She smiled, "Of course I do! I love it, only because it's from you."

Knuckles sighed in relief, "I'm glad…" Knuckles glanced back towards the sky, seeing slight activity up above. "Rouge…"

She also turned to the sky, "Wow, it's beautiful." She said, glazing at the meteor shower that was going on.

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, but not nearly as beautiful as you." He slipped his arm around her hip; pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. They sat down under a shady tree, watching the shower.

Rouge smiled up at Knuckles. "I love you, Knuckles."

"I love you, too, Rouge…" He kissed her forehead as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms, under the meteor sky.

Rouge finally got her wish, the man she loved, and a brighter future with him, perhaps forever. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**End Of Flashback**

Now his love disappeared all of a sudden. He didn't have his last home anymore because it was two hundred feet under  
water. He had been forced to become a hermit and wonder from one inn   
to the next. He didn't have that much money to pay his bills at the inns he stayed at and he often had to work off the costs. He began  
wondering over Mobious when he couldn't any longer bare to stay and  
see the successful lives his friends were having.

A voice from behind him spoke, "Hey baby, what to help clear  
that cloud above you?"

Knuckles turned round and instantly felt happy and sad to see the  
person behind him. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hang Castle zone was once home of many monsters. When they went a robot named Brutus had moved in. But Egg man had destroyed him long ago. Now the hybrids had moved in.

Hybrids turned up on Mobious every now and again. They were a cross   
between one species and another. Most of the time they were born  
dead or dead early in life. Most of them suffered from deformities.   
But in the last twenty years the technology had evolved to help them   
survive and now there were thousands of them. But they all had a   
problem that even science couldn't solve - they were outcasts!

Tilf was a tiger and a wolf hybred; he sat staring into space in his   
underground office. Filing cabinets lined the walls; every sheet of  
paper contained the same thing, the plans to destroy Mobious. He didn't like the plans only to impress someone. He actually like the plans but didn't wanted to admit it. But because they were outcast, the hybrids had grown to hate the world around them. Hated had bonded them altogether into an army of mighty warriors. But it was his fault after all. He is the leader of the hybrids.

As he sat there thinking to himself, another hybrid came into his office. Her  
name was Talon (she didn't like the plans), she was known as the Red Demon to the others of her kind. Her mother was a bat called Rouge and Knuckles (who was her dad) the echidna. She had never met her father before and her mother had abondoed her as a baby. She had red skin like her father, and wings like her mothers, but she had spines hanging down from her (medium dreads) head like her father and the same spikes on her knuckles as him. Her ears were hidden like Knuckles. Her eyes were clear blue. 

Tilf instantly looked up at her and asked, "What is it my love?"

She smiled, "Oh Tilf stop with the Romance stuff. You want sex badly from me don't you? I'm only seventeen and you're nearly twenty-one. Your four years older than me (she blushed red after saying that because she had a secret crush on someone else. She doesn't know who he is since her and his eyes met at a park at age. Ps U will know later on)"!

"Love is something you cannot avoid even at a young adult age Demon," he  
replied (he is saying this because he wants it real bad. He want to fuck her hardcore and fast. He has a secret crush on Talon. Looks like this lovebird is afraid to tell her he love her).

He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed dark red, smiled with her eyes closed and saying to herself," I'm not going to let him fuck me hardcore and fast at 10 o'clock p.m. That bitch thinks he's slick. But I'm worried about that boy I saw at the park when I was one and the World. What am I'm going to do?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rouge, why didn't you tell me this when we were still married ten years ago?" Knuckles asked her.

The bat looked at her feet and then at him.

"I was ashamed of leaving her like that alone at the hospital. I   
didn't expect our meeting before to go as far as it did," she said  
trying to hid her embarrassment.

"I have a daughter I will never know now."

"I sorry, really I am. I couldn't find you at the time and I  
want the child but it would ruin my job as a government spy!"

"So why are you here? To beg for forgiveness?"

Knuckles was full of rage and wild thoughts filled his head. All  
this time he had a daughter he never knew about, even if she wasn't  
an echidna, it still mattered to him. Why did Rouge always have to   
act stubborn like this? He cooled down and forgives her and got back with her again. Not only that they were fucking each other all night. Before they all did that, he left where Sonic was heading. He also said to Rouge," Never leave me alone again, Please? I missed you" Rouge said, " I missed you to and I won't do that again." Knuckles left smiling after what she said. Now the chunks and his broken heart suddenly gotten light like a piece of paper. He was with his missing part of him, the love of his life, Rouge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew this would happen from the start SJ," Sonic said to his   
son. "The scientists were too busy to listen to me when I told them  
that they shouldn't mess about with the laws nature has laid down for  
us. Okay, so hybrids turned up now and again on Mobious anyway I   
said. The ones that do are enough trouble as it is. They didn't   
listen!"

"But dad I'm eighteen. What can I do?" SJ told his father.

"SJ it doesn't matter, I was having adventures at ten years old! Of   
course I never thought against evil at the time, but that doesn't   
matter."

"Both moms won't let you dad, remember what happened last time you tried this?" Ko said looking at his stitched left shoulder. He received it when defeating egg man's mother with the help of his nephew if I could remember his name 9 years ago.

"They won't have a choice this time."

Sonic shivered as a cold breeze hit him. He had sworn he would never   
put anyone's life in danger again since Johnny Lightfoot's death  
twenty years ago. Now he was faced with a crisis and he had no  
choice but to risk everyone's lives. Even risking the life of his sons. He might even be forced to go hyper. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the green hill zone three blue and one pink streak headed for a church. It was a small church with a small graveyard. When the two blue streaks stopped, the bigger of the two hedgehogs that now appeared walked over to a grave. The tombstone read 'R.I.P Johnny Lightfoot.

We shall never forget you'. A tear fell from Sonics' left eye.

"What's wrong?" Ko asked.

"Oh nothing," Sonic replied still crying. "Damn it I knew I shouldn't have arranged a meeting here. I knew it would upset me. I only hope the others can take the pain better then me!"

There was a long silence as Sonic tried to stop himself for get more   
upset. Then SJ noticed something on the horizon.

"Err, dad what that strange creature heading this way? Is it a   
hybred?" SJ asked, tugging at his father's sholdier.

Sonic looked up his eyes opened wide, "No, its red, err, I mean   
Knuckles. Hey, I didn't know you were coming to the meeting!" he   
yelled. For once in his life he was actually glad to eye the  
echidna. 

Knuckles looked at the hedgehog deeply, he was not in the mood for  
anything and scorned Sonics welcome.

"Sorry Sonic, but I'm not in the mood right now for your welcomes right now bro. And I'm not at the meeting to help you either, I came to stop you bicth!" he said with anger in his voice.

Sonic replied with a confused look and an angry voice," Stop me from what?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**nd of part one

**P**art two is here


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: Stop me from what?

"I came to stop you from destroying the hybrids," knuckles replied in his fighting sprit voice.

"Tell me why you are stopping me from destroying them?" A white streak came later. It was Rouge again.

"I heard your question and the answer is one of them is our daughter," she said.

"What do you mean our?" Sonic said.

"It's me and Knuckles' daughter. You see him and me were married two and a half years ago. He gave the best sex in my life. He did it hardcore, suck on tits, and was fast on me," Rouge saying it like she is having it right now.

" Are we off the subject here?" asked Sally 2nd.

" I think we are because I didn't want to know," said Sonic. "So how the fuck are we suppose to stop them if one of them are you and Rouge's daughter?"

" I don't know," said Knuckles.

"Let start smaller. First we need to know what zone they are in," said Rouge

" They are at the Hang Castle zone," said SJ and Ko at the same time.

" Damn that quick? Shit, lets head out then," said Knuckles," Sonic I'm sorry for scorned the welcome you gave me."

" That's ok. But still we are…"

" What is that Yellow and Black streak?" said SJ, KO, and Sally 2nd.

End of Part two.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: It's some old friends of Amy, Sally, and ours. New characters: Shadow, Epson, Charming, Vector, and Big.

" That yellow and black streak is Tails, Cream, and T2. The black streak is Shadow," said Sonic after getting his fifteen year old speed and distance back." Um, Sonic is that Sally, Amy, Big, Epson, Charming, and Vector?" asked Knuckles after cleaning himself up and back to his fifteen year old strength.

" Yes it is," said Rouge.

"Amy, Big sup," said Knuckles

" Sonic some of our old friends are here like Tails, Cream, Big, Epson, Charming, and Vector," said Amy.

" Long time no sees Tails. And you too Shadow," replied Sonic.

"Well, looks like a hero family reunion but saving the world," said Epson in his samurai smooth voice.

"Well all that talking got us to the zone very quick," said Charming and Big at the same time.

"How the fuck are we going to save your daughter while other hybrids are guarding the place heavily?" asked Cream.

"Leave that to me," said Rouge

"Are you're sure?" asked Sally.

Inside the hang castle zone, Talon was wondering would she ever she her parents and her friends. Some of her thinking had done wonders to her heart. It made her cry so bad that she wouldn't talk to Tiff all day. She had flashbacks of a boy who was one year older than her. When she looked into the eyes or the boy it made it love at first site for her. The same for the boy but was a year older than her. "Why this has to happen to me? Why do I keep having these flashbacks? And who was that blue hedgehog I fell in love with fourteen years ago?" Talon cried herself these questions.

Back with the heroes, SJ remembered what Knuckles and Rouge daughter look like. He remembered falling in love with their daughter at a year old. "When will I ever see her again and or marry her to be my wife when at least 25 years old?" SJ asked himself.

"Everything alright SJ?" asked Shadow

"Yes," SJ lied.

"You're lying like a damn idiot. You fell in love with her at only a year old. We'll try to find her SJ don't you worry," replied Shadow.

Knuckles were wondering what was wrong with SJ. Knuckles think that SJ is in love with his daughter. "Well, I will have to find out the hard way," Knuckles said.

"Hey Knuckles, we reach the wall it's full of boys. Rouge, it up to you know," Sonic replied. Rouge sighed and flew off.

"Hey look it's a hot chick," said one of the guards.

"She's starting to strip right at us man!" said the other guard.

Rouge flashes them with her big tits, ass, and her pussy up close to them. When that happened, the guards were knockout crazy like they were paralysed. They were able to get in the castle. "Here we go," replied SJ," Is that Maniac and Manic?"

End of part three.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:** Search,** Secure, and Rescue. New Character: Manic.

"Is that is Manic?" replied Sonic. (Sonic thinks," The fuck they doing here?" Hint to sonic: Don't think like that. After all he helped you when sally and Amy were both pregnant. Don't think that you fucking wetback.)

"Oh no they been captured on the top wall," someone said behind them.

"Damn he escape and runs fast as me now!" sonic said in surprise," Manic what are you doing here?" "Helping you liked you helped me with Megan's pregnancy," Manic replied. Sonic stunned saying," But how did you" "Know about this?" Manic cutting sonic off," Amy called me about what was going on. Sally and her were highly worried to death when you left them without notice. They deeply love you and left without saying a word, that's cold hearted man." "My fault I should of told them," sonic said while crying. "Its alright man don't kill yourself over it ok?" Manic asked. "Ok," Sonic said wiping off his tears (Going back to SJ now.)

SJ turned around and he couldn't believe it. It was the girl he fell in love with. Talon can't believe it too. It was the boy she fell in love in when she was born. "Are you, Talon?" asked SJ. "Are you, SJ?" asked Talon. They were highly nervous to walk near each other. Then SJ moved near her (A touchy moment of course. Just like Rouge and Knuckles.) "I fell in love with you when you was born." SJ said in a passion voice.

"That's the way I fell in love with you when you're a year old," said Talon.

They were kissing a lot after that touchy moment till they were to battle two guards.

"If they have out a lot of guards?" said Vector, "Then they must know that we are trying to save the captured people!" replied Epson. "Me, Tails, Cream, T2, and, Rouge will fly the rest of you over the wall," smartly said Charming.

They went over the wall when all guards were knocked out and released the captured people for the plan they about to release.

"WE DID IT!" shouts out Tails.

"Don't yell, whisper ok Tails?" whispered Sonic.

"We did it."

"Better."

Going back to SJ and Talon, after kissing they did it hardcore right in front of Amy, Sally, and Rouge.

"Those two make the perfect couple," both said Sally and Manic.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww they look so cute with each other," both said Rouge and Amy.

Shadow knocked the guards out for SJ and Talon since they were doing it.

All they heard were moans and groans from SJ and Talon's hardcore sex.

Several hours later the gang knocked every one in the hang castle zone saving the capture citizens.

Tiff came and said," My love we got to... nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

What do u thinks is going to happen next? Till next time stay on the cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Confessions of love (Part one of the final showdown)

SJ and Talon didn't hear what was going on so they were still doing it like it was no tomorrow. That was until Tiff yelled to the top of his lungs. "TALON, WHO THE IS HE?" Tiff yelled to the top of his lungs along with a broken heart. Talon jumped up in fear when she saw Tiff. She thought to herself 'he was looking at SJ and me doing it? How am I going to explain this one?'" Tiff let me explain," she said. " There's nothing to explain about you sluttish bitch," Tiff replied leaving a mark in Talon's heart. She cried of a broken heart. 'How could my friend just say that in front of my face?' That was until SJ hopped up going all in Tiff's face yelling," Don't talk to her like that. If you loved her so much why did she keep rejecting you? FACE THE MUSIC, SHE DON'T LIKE YOU! I HAVE DEEP FEELINGS FOR HER," Tiff had a comeback and replied," Oh, tell me how you fell about her then!"

"This is how I feel about her," SJ saying," Its like I get to know someone that's not only apart of the two parents that raised her, she's a part of me. She's my angel that I love down to my soul and all of my heart." Talon was starting cry tears of joy and happiness when she heard SJ saying these things. " I loved her to my fullest extinct that it gave her the power to pull herself up from a cliff of a mountain. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. Even if I have to take a bullet for the one I love. (That sentence came from bullet for my valentine. I don't own this track its on need for speed most wanted and Burnout: REVENGE and Ea games, sports, etc.) THAT IS HOW I FEEL FOR HER AND THAT'S ENOUGH FOR YOU TO KNOW!" SJ finished saying. "You're just saying that so you can get in her 36-DD size chest again," Tiff said without thinking. This made both Talon and SJ blush since they did it. "Tiff that's the only reason you loved me. SJ loved me for the right reasons while you did for the wrong," Talon replied in a brave, courageous voice of tone," So I'm leaving our friendship behind me and put SJ and my love in front of me." "That's it," Tiff said when angry and punched SJ. Everyone came and say SJ fighting the leader. "I'm not letting SJ fight this battle," Sonic said. "No Sonic, this is SJ's battle now Sonic," Shadow said knowing he did the same for Maria when he was going after egg man. "For earth," said Tails, Tails the 2nd, Cream, Big and team chaotic. "For what's right for the remaining hybrids," said Amy, Sally senior and junior, and of course Ko. "For our daughter's love and happiness," Rouge and Knuckles said knowing SJ is right for their daughter and their daughter knew SJ was right for her.

End Of Part Five

Part Six Coming really soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six: The battle begins

SJ started to fight back and was fast at kicking and punching like he was a super sayin 3 off of dragon ball z. Tiff dodge about 30 of them, but was hit hard by 70 of them. The battle raged on for over 3 hours. "Had enough yet ?" SJ yelled out. "NO, I'm just getting started." Tiff spoken in a devilish way. To SJ's surprise, Tiff turned into his most dark side, Dark Tiff. This made the match SJ 45 and Tiff 55 chances of winning this battle. Things were not going SJ's way. " Heartless angle, dine upon this dark magic," Tiff said in a bloodthirsty way. Next thing to happen was a dark halo hanging over SJ's head causing him to take massive damage till where he can barley throw a punch. Who the now mo fro. (Mo Fro Noun. Slang for Mother .) It was not long until sonic jumped in to help him out. "Awwww daddy to the rescue," Tiff gloated out. Sonic said nothing but jumped and attack tiff so fast that the speed of light was acting like a 1000 hands. Tiff could barley see sonic because he was distracted by the streaks of blue leftover from where he attacks. " Who needs daddy now," the angry hedgehog busted out, " It's over!" "It ain't over TILL I SAY its over!" Tiff fired back. Talon was crying when she saw SJ on the ground for over two hours. Thoughts were just ramming in her head seeing a dead SJ lying there. ' Why now? Why you have to die? (Sob) I thought we were going to have one big family. Could it be that your love to me was a lie? I can't stand to see you like this.' She rushed in and started to heal SJ with anything she had. That even includes her life. When Tiff saw Talon helping SJ out he aimed a dark matter ball at her. " No you wouldn't?" Sonic demanded in a sad way. " YES I WOULD!" Tiff said evilly. He fired the ball and out rushed sonic to stop it. Talon turned around and saw the dark matter ball. She couldn't move. If was like she was paralysed.

Question:

Will sonic be able to stop the dark matter ball?

Answer:

Wait to part seven. Which is next month.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: The End of the battle

Where we last left off. When Tiff saw Talon helping SJ out he aimed a dark matter ball at her. " No you wouldn't?" Sonic demanded in a sad way. " YES I WOULD!" Tiff said evilly. He fired the ball and out rushed sonic to stop it. Talon turned around and saw the dark matter ball. She couldn't move.

"Now die you filthy !" Tiff said when he fired it. Talon was frozen stiff. Sonic is running at full speed trying to stop it. The dark matter ball hit the ground "No!" was all Rouge could yell before she lost the life of the only child she had. All she could do then was lay her head in knuckles muscular chest and cry. Knuckles hold her closed to his chest. "Ha, she deserved to die for not accepting me," Tiff could say as the smoke started to clear up. When it finally cleared up, they weren't there. Talon, Sonic, nor SJ. "What? Where they go?" Was all Tiff could say when he saw they wasn't there. "Probably you need glasses!" When Tiff heard that a hand that looked golden punched him. When everyone saw this everyone smiled. "Rouge look!" Knuckles could say. With that she looked up. She cried in joy she saw her Talon sleeping in her man's arms. When they looked again they saw SJ. Not the normal SJ but a Super SJ and his best friend T2 floating in the air. SJ gave Talon to knuckles as he flied off towards Tiff. 'SJ please defeat the wall that stands between me and you' Talon was dreaming this but she knew this is happening. SJ heard that in his head. He knows Talon is dreaming but knew she meant it. "Tiff, it's time for you to die for all the evil and unforgiving deeds you created. Now die!" SJ went at full power at Tiff. 'This reminded me of my freedom fighter days' Sally thought to herself as the rest of her, Amy, and Sonics kids look at SJ in surprise. Tails and Cream looked at their son as he was also in a super form. "What but how?" Tails and Sonic asked. "Hey SJ and me haven't been friends for nothing you know," T2 responded. Tiff didn't give a fuck but try to hit them. He missed a couple punches that tried to land on them. "Let's go!" both SJ and T2 yelled. It was amazing like it was a DBGT fighting scene. Tiff was knocked the out barley standing on the ground. "I…I lost but how?" Tiff asked them. "Were not done yet. Get Ready for galaxy doughnut!" SJ and T2 said. A light halo floated over them. Then they sent it over Tiff stretching it wide enough to get over him. Then they put it by his waist and shrunk it on him to where he can't move. To finish him off for life they shot two ultraviolet flash blasts at him. "It's over," Rouge said," it's finally over." "I guess it is. They killed him. I also think everyone can start a new life," Knuckles said looking at Rouge," Especially with the one they love and become one with." When Knuckles said that, Rouge mind stared to have all sluttish thought run past her till she felt something wet and sticky between her legs. Not only her but also this same thing happened to every girl there like Amy, Sally, Cream, etc. " Well I think a certain girl need to satisfy her craving," Knuckles said. And with that said everyone went home.

End of part seven.

The next couple of chapters, I will try cover SJ and Talon's relationship along with T2 trying to find love for him. And what waits for our following heroes until then wait till part eight or new title our new lives


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight: End of college, a lemony get-together. (Warning has a lemon in this one)

10 years since the fight with Tiff is where we at now. SJ at 25 years of age just got his bachelors degree for anything he wants to be (just skipping the details). When he got back in town all of his family members and friends were there to celebrate his graduation along with his brother Ko, and sister Sally Jr., his best friends T2 and his girlfriend Talon. All the partying went without fail until SJ received a letter from Talon.

_**Dear SJ,**_

_**Congrats for graduating college. I have a special gift waiting for you at my place. Don't ask it's at the bottom. Come over at 11p.m.**_

_**Your girlfriend and #1 lover,**_

_**Talon. Xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Ps. smooches**_

'What could she have waiting for me?' SJ thought. 'I going but something tell me I'm going to enjoy this. I think its time to tell her how far I want the both of us to go' And so he was off taking a small black box with him

(Lemon coming up real soon)

He went over to Talon's and approached the front door. When he knocked it opened by it's self. When he went in it shut it self and it was almost completely dark. "Come upstairs SJ to the light," a voice said. SJ knew that voice was Talon's and went upstairs. When he went in her room, it was lilted up dimly like a night walkout in Paris. "Hey big boy," Talon said in her seductive voice. When SJ turned around all he saw Talon wearing was now a see though nightgown, size 38-DD Bra, and a thong. All he could do was blush at the seems. "I want you now SJ," she said and with that SJ got to work at first kissing her for a long time while taking off her bra. He kissed down her body till he reached her tits. His kissed and suck on one while the other one was getting massage by one hand and visa versa. She moaned off this. It was turning her on like never before. After he was finished with playing with her coconuts of love, he move further down by kissing down to her womanhood where she moaned when he was licking it. All she could do was grab his head lightly and caused her to tighten her womanhood. Her juices spilled out 30 seconds later. SJ licked up every drop of it to where one wasn't wasted. It was her turn now. She took off SJ shirt only to be amazed at how huge he was. He was all muscle and generated a 8-pack. She kissed down his chest making him moan now. She then took off his pants and boxers and saw his manhood. She was amazed yet again by the size of it. It was huge, 10-inch if you were asking. She started to suck and lick on it like a Popsicle. He came hard in her mouth. She coughed a little but slurped the rest of it up with out letting a single drop come out her mouth. Then it was on. He put her down on the bed. "Are you sure you're ready Talon? I mean it both our first time," SJ said. Talon gave a simple nod. With that said he entered his manhood in her. With one powerful trust, Talon moaned in pain and lust when SJ broken her virgin barrier. "Talon you want me to stop?" SJ spoke. "No keep going," Talon said. So he kept going but at a faster pace. "Faster" Talon yelped out. He started to go faster. "Faster, fuck me harder," Talon moaned. At this time he went fast. I mean sonic fast. Sonic fast as in Sonic fucking Amy at high speeds as Amy kept up trying to beat him like it was a race. Talon wrapped her legs around SJ's back as well as digging her nails into. "Give me your fastest and hardest trusts ever. Fuck me like never before," Talon cried out. He Trust at super sonic speed now and harder as the toughest man in the world muscles are. 'Damn she is so fucking tight' SJ said in his head. All you could hear now was Talon's moans and groans getting louder than ever in the background due to SJ manhood found her g-string. It felt like she was in heaven. She wrapped her legs tighter and digging her nails deeper demanding more as her inner muscles started to tighten. She turned him over. It was her turn now. She started to move up and down fast. SJ was enjoying this because not only she doing 60 of the moving, Her tits bounce up and down the faster she went. Talon started to massage one of her tits when she moved up and down. He loved this typed of sight. For the past two hours, from 11p.m till 1a.m they fucked each other "SJ I'm coming," Talon moaned out loud. "I'm coming too," SJ said. Ten seconds later they came when yelling each other names out loud. "TALONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" "SJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!" They came hard into one another. (Author's note: that type of sex makes hardcore porn look boring. What I mean is they surpassed that type of sex.) Hers was mixing with his. With that said they came all over the bed. When Talon laid her head down, she accidentally hit his forehead causing him to unleash another load in her. Puddles of it were there too. A pool of hair that includes SJ very long spiky yet soft hair mixed with Talon's. "SJ was that the best gift you had yet or what?" Talon asked while moving finger in a circular motion on his muscular chest. "No not yet. There is one more thing I have to do to make this the best gift," He said. He reached his had at the nightstand taking a black box. "Talon this been on my mind since the battle with Tiff. I couldn't build myself up to say this till now." Talon had a worried look on her face thinking, 'What is he about to do?' "Talon you're the one for me and I came to ask you an important question in my life," SJ said. Talon was more worried then ever now. 'I'm that important to him. I hope I don't say the wrong thing.' "Talon, will you marry me?" SJ asked opening a 24 karats of 3 different gold along with a 24 karat platinum line in the middle with a medium diamond on top of it. "Yes SJ," Talon said crying," I will marry you" He put the ring on her finger and she fell asleep on his chest as he went to sleep too.

End of a very lustful and tearful part eight.

Hey people, what happens when your own family is all of a sudden rich and most of them are out of town or over someone's house for a 3-day weekend? Well try being in Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles' shoes when SJ is over Talon, Sally 1st and 2nd, and Ko gone for a whole week. A lot sluttish play along with sexual play about to go down in parts nine - eleven. Don't worry they're short and I'll keep up to date with SJ and Talon's marriage. SJ: I'm Rich Bitch. Youngwess: I am too so shut the fuck up. Talon: Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine: Pleasure paradise weekend day One. Confessions

The phone rang at Talon's house. It was Rouge.

"Hello," Talon said like she didn't have any energy to move at all.

"Good morning sweetie. You sound tired still. What happened?" Rouge said.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"You know SJ right?"

"Your boyfriend? Yea, why you ask that?"

"Remember what you said to me about how sex is going to become the best thing in your life?"

"Yea you plan on giving up your virginity to him?"

" Actually I already did. Last night. I felt pain at first but it slowly turned into pleasure. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to have sex with him."

Rouge was silent for a minute before responding

"Well one, I wanted that to happen. Two, I'm not mad at you two having sex but not to tell me? I could of helped out."

" Your not mad?"

"Mad? Ha! How do you think I got knuckles to fuck me?"

"Ok I didn't need to hear that."

"My bad."

"But I have another thing to tell you mom."

Buy this time; Rouge had another blank look on her face.

"Mom, SJ asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Rouge started to cry over the phone.

" My daughter, going up very quick before my eyes. When's the wedding?"

"In July, a month from now"

"Let me tell Knuckles the good news."

"Thanks mom got to go make breakfast for the man I love call me back. Bye."

"Bye"

Knuckles now waking up going into the kitchen where Rouge's good smelling and tasty food is. "Good morning sexy." "Morning Knuckles, my sweet and tasty echidna. I have some news for you."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Well our daughter Talon, did the nasty with SJ"

"Did the nasty as in…?"

"Yes that type of nasty you do to me anywhere in the house."

(Author's note: OMGWTF? I didn't want to know that.)

Knuckles were enraged at this when he heard this.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"For starters you'll get mad instantly. Then, it's her time now where she controls her own life now. And, we controlled most of it trough a quarter of her junior and senior years in high school"

"Well, I'm guessing you're right. But letting go of our only child is hard to me"

"I fell the same way. I know SJ will make her happy. Like you made me."

" I know. I know. I might make you happier than your are right about now."

"Hey knucks sonic sent us an e-mail."

_**To all my friends,**_

_**To my surprise, everyone's account has been active for over 20 years. We all put $10,000 in. Plus our yearly interest that which was a very high interest rate (they picked a good bank. Damn them.) All our accounts have 10 trillion dollars in it. No lie. Tails' family and my family fainted from this. Hope you don't do the same.**_

_**Your fastest hedgehog,**_

_**Sonic.**_

Surly they fainted for an hour or two.

End of part nine.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten: Pleasure paradise weekend. Day Two. Staying home, having my own fun.

Sally and her junior self were packing for their 3-day weekend to clear their minds of fainting for being rich. Ko on the hand was already done packing waiting for them for their trip to Branson, Missouri (That place rules). "Ok Sonic and Amy, we out. Keep Sonic in check Amy," Sally yelled out. "Bye mom and dad," Ko and Sally 2nd yelled out. 'All right, my alone time with sonic like this is absolutely the way I want it to go.' Amy said thinking to herself. "Um, Sonic I'm going to take a shower. Call me if you need me," Amy spat out. 'Damn it I can't control myself. I want to fuck her now!' He saw Amy completely naked in the shower. Sonic soon took off all his clothing and jumped in the shower with Amy

"SONIC!" All Amy could get out before Sonic propped her on the shower wall entering his manhood in her clit. He then started to thrust very fast inside her making her clit tighten up, REALLY REALLY tight. "Sonic!" Amy said again, "Oh." After that she said," Oh my." Sonic was starting to do her faster and harder. Amy's tits bounced up and down with every trust causing her to wrapped her legs around him tightly following with the moans and groans she let out. Sonic and Amy came hard in each other a couple of minutes later. Sonic turned the shower off and laid her down after she was tired. He then sprinted to the room realizing what he just done. He fucked her against her will. Ten minutes later, Amy came in the room with her Piko Piko hammer.

"Sonic, do you have any idea I'm about to do to you?"

"I have an idea of it!"

But it didn't go the way sonic thought it would go. Amy instead used the handle of her hammer to take the towel loose.

"One way to stop a craving is to satisfy the craving"

With that said, Sonic first laid her on the bed, then kissed her down from her neck to her huge 28-EE natural breasts. (Author's note: It's possible. I actually asked a woman what her bra size was. She showed me up close. NO LIE. It was a size double E. She only weighs 175 lbs. She like your every day hot girl but with much bigger tits that you could use as a pillow.) Sonic started to suck on one and played with other and visa versa. He continued to kiss her down her abdomen and finally reached her womanhood and started to lick upon it. He liked it till she came which was only a minute long. It's her turn now. She kissed down his neck to his chest down. She then finally reached his manhood and started to suck upon it. He came hard in her mouth but she gulped every drop of it. "A bit slower this time Sonic?" Amy asked. He then entered in her and started to trust in her. "Oh fuck, don't go slow go faster and harder," Amy yelled out. He started to pick up the pace and Amy's womanhood started to tighten on Sonics' manhood causing her to moan pleasure out loud. "So…Soni…Sonic…SONIC!" was all she could yell out his name in pleasure till they came in each other again. Amy laid her head on Sonics' chest sleeping peacefully wrapped around. "You're not going to tell Sally I kind of raped you in the shower today are you?" Sonic ask. "Not if you keep having sex with me then I won't tell," Amy continued on," If you stop having sex with me then yes." After that, all they could do was to sleep with Amy on Sonics' chest.

End of part ten.


End file.
